50 ways to annoy Beyblade characters
by FrostStarX
Summary: A collab with dreamlily


#50: keep poking kyouya scars and ask him where he got them *note run like hell afterwards*

Kyouya: Leave my eyes alone!

#49- Steal Gingka's cheeseburger without him noticing every time he buys one.

Ginga: where'd they go TT_TT

#48: tell damian, "Don't worry I'll return you to smurfville!"

Damian: What?!

#47: Destroy Da Xian's training lessons and blame Chao Xin.

#46: ask chao Xin what he's trying to cover up for with his crowd of girls...

#45- Throw Doji in a pack of wolves without his bey.

Doji: O.O orange juice anyone...?

#44: walk around dressed exactly like ryuuga and copy everything he does 8note you may also have to run like hell*

#43: Dress Masamune like Medusa while he's sleeping.

masamune: wha...? Numbah one medusa XD

#42: buy masamune/ginga a pony... and take it away like five minutes later

Gingka & Masamune: NOOES! WE WANT PONY!

#41: Follow and stare at Tsubasa all day.

#40: even though he knows your following him, deny it profusely XD

Tsubasa: I know your following me... -_-

Frost: We're not following you! You're just going our way!

#39: Stick Australian hissing roaches all over Julian while he's sleeping.

Julian: *screams like a girl for wells or klaus to kill them*

#38: refer to toby as a girl in any and every conversation.

Toby: B-but I'm NOT a girl!

#37: Scream "MOLESTER!" to Jack in public.

Jack: so true~

Lily: O.O run zeo

#36: scream my eyes, my eyes every time benkei walks in the room

Benkie: H-HEY!

#35: stick damian in preschool

Damian: BUT I'M OLDER!

Frost: You don't look older...

#33: Post Ryutaro's picture on a dating website and put his gender as a female

Ryutaro: O.O 3 messages...

#32: Dress Nile up as very pretty girl.

Kyouya: *epic anime nosebleed*

nile: O.O I have no response...

#31: ask ziggurat, " So if your the dad, whose damian's mother?" O.O

Ziggurat: Uh...She...died by a car accident! Yeah, a car accident!

Frost: O' really...?

#30: Shoot Tobio with Nurf guns.

Tobio: what the!?

#29: put damian's bey on a really high shelf and tell him good luck~

Damian: MY KERBECS! GIVE ME MY KERBECS! TT_TT

#28: Cry every time Teru talks.

teru: O.O... I don't ... umm... sorry?

#27: tell sora ginga's in that closest, when he checks inside shut the door and lock it

Sora: Get me out of here!

#26: Put snakes down Kyoya's pants and blame it on Reiji.

Kyouya: what the hell!?

Reiji: *dark grin*

Lily: he might have done so anyway... O.O

#25: eat candy in front of yuu and tell him you don't have anymore when he keeps asking for some

Yuu: GIVE ME CANDY PLEASE! PLEASE!

#24: Steal Julian's bey without him noticing and throw it in the river.

Julian: DESTROYER! go fetch it wells!

Wells: O.O *dives in*

#23: ask damian how it feels to have skipped puberty

Damian: Well it, HEY!

#22- Force Ryuuga to watch Barney.

Ryuuga: my eyes my eyes!

Lily: we used that line already ryuuga! XD

#21: sneak hot sauce on to all of ginger's burgers

Gingka: HOT HOT!

Masamune: It's not that bad.

#20- Shave Jack's hair off.

Jack: TT_TT MY HAIR! *runs in a circle and smashes into the wall*

#19: Steal all of dan and reiki's clothes and replace them with all the same color. no one will be able to tell them apart...

Doji: Reiki, I like to talk to you!

Dan: ...I'm Dan...

Doji: ...Must be drinking too much...

Dan & Reiki: TT_TT

#18: Steal all of Benkei's clothes

Benkei: wha-umm! *runs behind kyouya

Kyouya: O.O

#17: change toby's hospital room and hang a deceased sign where he should be

Zeo: NOOOOOOO!

Masamune: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?!

#16: Paint Zeo's room door exactly the same color as the wall.

Zeo: TT_TT where is it *feeling along the wall*

#15: hang a kick me sign off of kyouya *note definitely run...*

Kyouya: GET BACK HERE!

Frost: He's faster than I thought!

#14: Launch my completely random bey towards Damian's face.

Damian: what the AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Frost: Um...

#13: scriibble on masamune's face while he was sleeping

Gingka: PFPFPFPFPFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Masamune: Wha-? What's so funny?!

#12: Throw Teru into boot camp

Teru: O.O

#11: write a love letter to ginga from masamune

Gingka: O_O *blushes* ...

Masamune: What's wrong Gingka? Did you catch a cold?

Gingka: ...

#10: Boil crabs in front of Tetsuya

Tetsuya: YOOU MONSTER CRAB!

#9: Burn down HD academy, blame damian...

Damian: ...What? It wasn't me!

#8: Frost- "Kyouya! Your eyes are injured!" put bandages on Kyouya's eyes, tight making sure he doesn't attempt to take them off, and lead him to things like a cliff. Note: Run.

Lily: O.O ... I;'d care if kyouya wasn't a jerk to me all the time XD

Kyouya; what are you doing *growl*

#7: take tempo away from faust and tell him no more spinning

Faust: NOOOO! I MUST SPIIIIN!

Frost: Whoa...Take it easy…

#6: Put cat food in Tsubasa's food without him noticing.

Tsubasa: something is a little off... oh well.

Lily: O.O

#5: take a megaphone and start screaming out commands in the middle of the dark nebula

Doji: Good lord, my ears!

Ryutaro: I think I'm deaf!

#4: Push Hyoma off a plane. Frost- "Don't worry, my good friend! You have a parachute on your back! I don't know if it works..."

Hyoma: Q_Q

#3: fill kyouya's warehouse with stuffed animals

Kyouya: Wha-? ...WHAT IS THIS?!

#2: Throw Ryuuga in a group of fangirls.

Ryuuga: NOOOOOO! *ripped to shreds*

#1: runs in circles around the european team and scream the british are coming, the british are coming!

Julian: WHERE?! I mean...what?

Wells: I'm british...T_T


End file.
